Boulevard Of Frozen Dreams
by The Zodiac Princess
Summary: When Koenma sends the Urameshi team out on a mission, their memories aren't the only things left behind. What happens when love, lust and friendship is found under the toughest of circumstances? TouyaYukina RnR! No flames please!
1. The Start Of Things To Come

Hello readers! It appears that I am back again…this time with a different story. As you can imagine, this story is far different than my first one. I tend to write stories that many people have not thought of, or ones that may be wildly creative. This time, I have a plan. My opinion of whether of not the couple would work is not a factor in my stories. As a writer, (and a debater. I am in my school Debate) I have to be able to look at both sides of every issue. From Iraqi Freedom to Family Matters, it is crucial that my personal opinion remains irrelevant. It's all about the story…

**Name: Boulevard Of Frozen Dreams**

**By: The Zodiac Princess (Kim)**

**Rating: Mature**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor/**

**Couplet(s): Touya/Yukina **

**Archive: (Shown on front page)**

Allow me to take you to a place, where the twist of fate can actually be a good one….

Chapter one:

It's cold. And it burns. Not with the flame of integrity or imagination. But of exploration. The inner power and strength that captivates the true beauty within us. The true beauty that is constantly ignored by the opposing team. It is their duty to ignore it, regardless of how passionate and great it happens to be.

However, the opposing side is not always a faithful eye. Sometimes, they tend to notice the uprise of love and inner beauty, but for their own protection they ignore it. Sometimes, its in the protection of the other person that they keep the silence. But in the minds of the opposing one, they scream the second they fall asleep, and the second they rise in the mourning.

A tug-a-war of hearts. It's cold. And it burns. Not with heat of a fire demon but of those who are the opposite. Unlike the Great Hiei Jaganshi, many of us are capable of loving easily...perhaps a little TOO easily. It is not our fault when it comes to our level of trust, and who we love. Many of us are born with the power to forgive and forget, as if it were nothing. But there are some of us who take the road without the streetlights. Where its always covered with black velvet. Where its cold, and it burns.

There are times in our lives where our best bet is to just accept the fate we have and move on. Or when all we have is that special person beside us. Our best bet is to just be grateful for what we have right now, and never think twice of something better. People are born without the knowledge of greed. We obtain good and evil, but greed, lust and revenge is surprisingly left out. Why is that? Is it because it is something that is said to be a challenge for man, (This includes demons too) and to overcome these feelings is to overcome the toughest obstacles out there? Or is it based on the fact that those three emotions can mean more to two people than ever imagined? This writer agrees that it is a little of both. A little shiver of coldness, and a little burn. It makes the world go 'round...But how long will the World turn before you realize what you had, what you have, and what you'll always have left to remain? Everyone's different, no doubt. But the timing is always the same.

And here, inside this galaxy, we learn to cope and adapt to this everlasting method of life. Yet, how long it takes and how long we are willing to wait is one to spark up many controversies. In this case, it will take everyone's mind on a whole different journey. A journey none of them had ever expected...

The snow flurries had come rushing down. One by one, they traveled without prevail. They danced in rhythm, almost as though they were to entertain the women of the Koorime. It's been known that every Ice Demon would spend at least a minute of her time admiring the beautiful ice crystals that had bedazzled them for years. They were overjoyed with the idea that perhaps Ice was the element of all elements. Nothing could stop it from its true beauty and praise. Many women would hide in their homes, but dance aside the window in a tribute to it. It was its holy grail and shining star. For the women were the only ones watching it fall...or so assumed. The lurking eyes of man. But not just any man. A man who knows all too well of the ice beauty, but speaks no words to praise it. Almost as if he were another human living peacefully in the Ningenkai. It was Touya...uh...what's his last name again? Anyway, it was Touya who had the perfect opportunity to watch it from afar. There, he stood in the exact spot Hiei stood in when he first returned to the Koorime on that fretful day. In exact position, both arms rested on his side. His eyes were narrowed in an attempt to study the floating glacier. His lips were slightly separated. His hair in normal formation. The winter flurries brushed gently against it. His clothes, no different than the last time we've seen him. But his eyes...they stared with such dedication and confusion and anger. It's almost as if...Touya has a secret. One that's buried deep within his soul and the only way they can be fished out is with the power of the heart. One who beats in rhythm with his...but it's not like he'll ever wind up with anyone...once again, also assumed...

...While the men went out to play, the boys were left to stay. Work, work and more work. Not all surprising if you're the 2nd Ruler to the Makai World. The fate of demon power and dynasties that can be taken over by S-Class Demons, protecting the ningens from reaching the other side, as well as the demon children reaching the Ningenkai, and how does Lord Koenma Daioh reply?

"I asked for cream no sugar, NOT sugar no cream!" Koenma cried, slamming the coffee cup down on his desk. In a roar, he slammed his baby fists down and looked at George square in the eye. "I'm warning you. I will not allow any more mistakes with my coffee. I run a very tight schedule and I'm NOT going to let my baka servant ruin it. Is this understood?"

George, now intimidated by his master words, nodded approvingly. Not 2 seconds afterward, he began his constant babbling about how sorry he was, and how it wouldn't happen again.

Koenma narrowed his eyes, now relaxed and sitting back in his chair. "See that it doesn't. I don't think you are in a position to flaw my plans...now go." And with that, George gave his 50 bows and left.

Koenma was far too busy to procrastinate the work that sat impatiently on his desk. Pushing aside his little encounter with George, he kindly began looking through files and writing down notes. He studied at one file a bit longer than the others. It had caught his eyes from the beginning. Flipping through it, he began to become intrigued by it. Almost-dare we say it...interested.

"Koenma-sama?" A soft voice cooed. Koenma turned to find Ayame, a faithful woman to him, peeking her head in the doorway. "Sir?"

"Ayame," Koenma blinked for a moment, then returning to flipping through his files. "I'm quite busy at the moment. Is this important?"

"Why yes, sir, it is," Ayame took her graces by entering and shutting the door behind her. "It has come straight from Lord Enma himself."

"Father," Koenma muttered softly under his breath. He didn't look up at Ayame at that moment, but instead at the file that had mystified him. "What's its content?"

"Sir, it contains the information regarding the dangerous S-Class demons, as well as the next mission for the Urameshi team," She explained politely.

Koenma narrowed his eyes down upon the files. "Yes, alright..."

It was no surprise that Ayame became a bit unsettled standing before Koenma. It was never always easy. She had took the orders of a child. A baby to be more clarifying. But she was dedicated to him. And afterall, though a baby, he was at least 700 years old.

Ayame gently placed the file down on an empty spot of the desk. She stepped back and bowed with many graces. Koenma took the file he had just received and began to read through it, not realizing that Ayame had left the room.

"Hmmm...Ahh...hm," Over and over again, Koenma studied the pictures, history and so forth. His eyes shifted from paper to paper. More humming and more shifting. It had grown a dull silence, with the exception of his humming. His eyes raced back and forth like a wildcat. They raced back and forth. Almost as though he were late for The Dark Tournament, which wasn't until the following year.

Then they stopped, almost abruptly. His golden brown eyes began to widen. And that takes a lot, considering his eyes usually don't widen up to their potential. His eyelids blinked for cautious measures. His little stubble teeth bit down upon his pacifier sternly. At that moment he had to decide on whether his decision was a good one...and of course, his big ego assured him that as 2nd ruler, all his decisions were out of good nature.

"Ayame!" Koenma called.

The door opened within a second of her call. Sure enough, it was her sweet face peeking through. "Sir?"

He raised his index finger, pointed at her, and at the space in front of his desk. The chills softly fell down Ayame's spine. This wasn't uncommon. But the fear in failure left her vulnerable. Yet, she stood with pride. Almost joyous to serve him. She placed her feet parallel to one another and her hands behind her back.

"I request the presence of the Urameshi team," He ordered. "See that they arrive right away."

"Yes, sir," Ayame bowed, turning to walk out the door.

"And, Ayame,"He called out, as she turned to face him. He look at her, later giving a small smile. "Don't keep them waiting like prior experiences. I've had my fun with Yusuke."

Ayame smiled and bowed. "Yes, Koenma-sama." With that, she let the door shut softly behind her.

The sound of rustling papers filled the room. Organization; the only excuse a baby can get away with. He knew it and followed it. His next duty was to plan the next task before the team was to arrive. Simple back round checks of their target, past history, list of abilities, possible allies, etc. All days work which was to be completed in an hour. Would he make it? Well, if he didn't, then he could just leave them waiting...

"YOU KNOW WHAT, URAMESHI, I KNOW YOU'RE LYING!" Kuwabara cried, almost frightened.

Yusuke kept a solemn look. "Hey, it's the truth."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood in a much more cheery room, where Ayame worked. They stood right in front of her, as she already had her CD player on and blasting. Her best tactic was to flood out all pests with music. Not a bad idea if its thought correctly. She sat quietly behind her desk watching the lips of the two boys move, but not a voice to be heard.

The golden oak door opened, drawing attention to Kuwabara, Yusuke and yes, even Ayame. All three of them turned to find Kurama and Hiei standing in the doorway. Both Kurama and Hiei were quite puzzled as to why Yusuke and Kuwabara were yelling at one another. Kurama appeared to show the most surprise, while Hiei neither smiled or blinked.

"What's all the chaos about?" Kurama asked, puzzled, approaching the two of them. Hiei not far behind.

"Yusuke keeps telling me something that isn't true!" Kuwabara accused in his normal, obnoxious voice. Kurama and Hiei turned to Yusuke, who defended his case.

"Hey, I'm telling him the real truth," Yusuke shrugged smiling. "It's not my fault if he doesn't believe it."

Kuwabara, in a rage, grabbed Yusuke by his collar and raised him to the sky. Shaking him back and forth, he cried, "I don't believe it! It's all lies with you, Urameshi! It always has and always will be!"

Yusuke let a sweatdrop fall, but never his smile. "Maybe so, but I think you're in denial."

"It's funny how the strength was wasted on the ignorant," Hiei told Kurama with little or no emotion.

Kuwabara literally dropped Yusuke to the floor and turned to Hiei with angry eyes. "You're next, pee-wee!" He then reached back and thrusted his fist to Hiei's face. Hiei, unresponsive, remained calm and collected. Before Kuwabara's large fist reached Hiei, it was intercepted with Kurama's hand.

"Now, Kuwabara," Kurama spoke kindly. "What exactly did Yusuke tell you that you think is false?"

Kuwabara took a deep breath and pulled his fist back. "Okay...Yusuke told me..."

"That..." Kurama asked.

"He said that..."

"Yes..."

It's easy to believe that Kuwabara would go from cool to enraged in a matter of three seconds. He has the potential and anger attitude. He's a fighter and shouldn't be taken lightly. His ignorance is hard enough to control. And everyone who knows him knows his stupidity has hard to handle. So, its no surprise that Kuwabara was upset of something like this.

"YUSUKE TOLD ME THAT PEPSI AND COKE ARE THE SAME THING!"It also wasn't a surprise that he came close to crying. "It isn't, is it?"

Kurama, more confused than when he walked in, turned to Hiei. Those two would've been better off not even entering the building, and allowing Yusuke and Kuwabara to just fight it out.

"I stand by my statement," Hiei replied with a tedious tone.

Ayame watched the argument to a point where she couldn't take it anymore. She had to make a choice; send the boys in with the risk of getting yelled at by Koenma...or blow her eardrums out...needless to say, her decision was the right one.

"Koenma-sama is ready to see you now," She nodded.

Saved by the girl, or so Kurama and Hiei thought. All four of them nodded to Ayame as they walked past her desk into Koenma's office. Ayame smiled up at them, and then returned to her music.

The boys walked in to find Koenma studying the same file that mystified him. Once he caught a glimpse of the boys entering at the corner of his eye, he placed the file down and laced his fingers together.

"Team Urameshi, welcome," Koenma greeted, which did make the team quite suspicious.

"Koenma," Yusuke and Kurama greeted in unison. Hiei didn't move. His greatest greeting. Kuwabara, with no spirit energy, couldn't respond. Well, technically, he could, but you get the idea...

'I don't like this,' Yusuke thought carefully. 'Koenma's never this nice and collected. Either something's wrong with the mission or he got REALLY lucky with Ayame.'

"I'm surprised to see you here, Hiei," Koenma directed his eyes to the fire demon. "You don't normally attend these meetings."

"Hn...I would gladly take my presence to a place most needed," Hiei, though a fire demon, replied coldly.

"However," Kurama chimed in. "We were told that this is a big mission, and perhaps we could use all the help that's to our advantage. This includes Hiei, although I'm not sure what help he would be if he refuses to participate and/or stick with the group." Kurama's eyes drifted to Hiei who stood to his left.

Hiei looked up at him for a second and then away. "You sound as though you're surprised. If that be so, then you are as stupid as you look."

"And you wonder why I'm curious to the fact that you actually stick up for him," Yusuke sighed, sarcastically.

"Ahem," Koenma said, warily. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get around to explaining your next mission...unless fighting with Hiei is more important."

Good call. The men, more like boys, had settled themselves down. They remained where they stood. Kurama stood to the right of Hiei, who stood to the right of Yusuke, who stood to the right of the VERY confused Kuwabara. All in line formation. Perfect form. Nothing ahead of them...with the exception of their mission, which Koenma is reluctantly hesitant on.

"Now then, regarding your mission," Koenma cleared his throat equitably. "As you know, there has been some tension between demons. Apparently, a group of S-Class demons have been terrorizing the people of the Ningenkai, as well as those in the spirit world. This normally wouldn't factor as a mission, but it's gotten quite serious."

"How serious are we talkin' here?" Yusuke asked.

"Quite," Koenma repeated, narrowing his eyes at Yusuke. "The S-Class demons have formed together to create a group called The Juro Five. From my understanding, they named themselves after The Juro Gem, which was stolen a week prior to their discovery."

"What's The Juro Gem?" Yusuke asked.

Before Koenma could speak, Kurama took front pilot. "It's a small marble-like gem made of emerald stone. It's believed to covet the power of immorality and everlasting power over every element in existence. It's said that whoever uncovers The Juro Gem would have the S-Class demon strength in every element known."

Yusuke's mouth dropped, looking over at Kurama. "Wow...Hey, how did you know that?"

Kurama turned to him and smiled sweetly. "I was once a thief...Even I had my tries to steal it..." He turned away and frowned. "...But I can't imagine someone actually finding the gem and stealing it."

Kurama pondered his thoughts of his once fox-like life. How he and his partner would talk about the Juro Gem, and how they would be written down in Makai History as the great Juro Thieves. All the knowledge and power set right at their fingertips. Ah, the sweet life that could've been.

"I would like to know something," Hiei chimed in, breaking the darkened silence. "You said they were terrorizing the Ningenkai. How is it possible for them to even enter when their powers are too great?"

Yusuke and Kurama's eyebrows rose to great heights, as well as the traditional jaw drop. Did he speak? And was it intelligent? Don't look surprised, those two were always the drama queens.

"Thank you for bringing that up, Hiei. It's not everyday you speak with importance," Koenma nodded. "Yes, they have entered the Ningenkai. We are doing all we can to keep them out, but their leader...his nickname is 'Gate Keeper'...but his real name is Itsuki."

Immediately, the attention of the room was direction to Yusuke. He kept the same expression and posture he gave Hiei. He shook his head as if he were trying to erase a haunting memory. Yusuke didn't fail that past mission but hearing Koenma discuss Itsuki made his stomach turn. He thought it was over.

"I believe all of you remember Itsuki, especially you, Yusuke," Koenma continued. "Luckily, his past group is non-existent. However, this one is new and very powerful. They shouldn't be taken lightly, like past missions. Not only do they have Itsuki as their leader, but they also carry The Juro Gem in their possession...Now, in regards to your mission, I want you to obtain The Juro Gem, eliminate Itsuki's power, and takedown The Juro Five. Is there any questions?"

"Is that all?" Yusuke laughed, as if it were nothing.

Koenma kept the stern look. "I wouldn't be quick to laugh if I were you, Yusuke. This is a very serious matter. The fate of both worlds now rest in your hands, and I will not allow any child's play."

Yusuke began to smile, which turned into a soft giggle. He covered his mouth. Hiei and Kurama looked at him with such confusion.

"What's so funny?" Koenma asked, irritated.

"It's just," He giggled. "You saying you won't allow child's play...It's just...funny...'cause you're a baby...so its cute."

Koenma narrowed his eyes. "Yusuke, you aren't taking this serious...this mission can cause you to be away for months or even years!"

Yusuke stopped dead in his tracts. Deer in the headlights would be best to explain this. It suddenly sunk into his fragile mind that his work, though fun with friends, could be a costly one.

"...Years?" Yusuke gasped.

Koenma nodded. "As I have told all fo...All three of you, they are very skilled demons. Perhaps you didn't hear me what I said they were S-CLASS DEMONS. That should mean to you that they are all very talented, wise and sly. Yes, Kurama, they are even slyer than you. All of you need to realize that although this problem needs to be settled immediately, slowing them down would of good use. I don't expect any of you to be skilled enough to take them down immediately. But if you use your minds, follow them without detection, then the task will go a lot quicker. Now, is THIS understood?"

"Yes, Koenma," Kurama nodded sternly.

"Hn...I will not guarantee anything," Hiei told him coldly, as always.

"OKAY, WILL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Kuwabara cried. The longest he's been silent since his mother's womb.

This left Yusuke left, who was in deep thought. He tried his best to remain optimistic, rather than pessimistic.

'It might be a couple years,' Yusuke thought sadly. 'Could I really be that far away from Keiko? Ah, she'll be okay by herself. Puu will take care of her. And besides, it's not like I'll be going alone. I'll have Kurama and Botan with me. Hiei too. And...sigh...I'll have to deal with Kuwabara...IF I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ANOTHER PEPSI AND COKE DEBATE...relax, Urameshi, it's just you...it won't be all bad...think of it like a long vacation with exercise...Yeah, that's it. A long vacation with Kurama and Botan...And Hiei...and Kuwabara...and I won't be eating as much Chukio Chips as I would normally want. I have to stay in shape for Kurama and Botan...and Hiei...and Kuwabara...Maybe I can snack on a few when they're not looking...Wait, what if I get too fat...and people start to notice? Or what if I don't eat, and I get to this, and people start to notice...What if my shirt rips because I'm too fat or too skinny? Take it off, I guess...Yeah, just take it off in front of Kurama and Botan...and Hiei...and Kuwa-Okay, ya know what! I need to focus-'

"Yusuke?" Koenma spoke, sending Yusuke snapping back into reality.

"Yeah- yeah, I get it," Yusuke said blinking and taking up his surroundings.

"Good," The 2nd ruler nodded. "Hey...I'm surprised that Botan isn't with you. Where is she, anyway?"

"Botan's with Yukina at the moment," Kurama shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets. "Girl time, or so she told us."

"Hn...then why aren't you with them, Fox?" Hiei asked, with a smug grin.

Kurama sighed. "Hiei, that joke is past it's due."

A simple joke between friends can mean one thing. But taking a matter lightly can mean another. For you see, what lied ahead that road for those boys was of true horror. Their so-called "mission" would actually be the life-long treaty of war and peace. A tug-of-war of emotions and mixed feelings that would overcome the group in many different forms.

Call it kismet, call it love, call it answers from above. They had no say in what was played, they only laid the cards that made...them feel true love.

First chapter...Yes, I know it sucks...I apologize...but perhaps I'm putting myself down. I'd love to hear some feedback...so flames please, it isn't good for my pride-o-meter. Anyway, enjoy.


	2. Girl Time

Wow...I'm impressed as to how many people have replied so far...deeply impressed. You make me smile so happily. Finally, I am accepted. Now then, perhaps this would be a good time to reply to the readers. I will reply in no particular order, as I always do...

Mirror: I hadn't planned on other couples, but I could put KB together...so yes, I guess...I'm glad to see you so enthusiastic regarding my story...Trust me fellow reader, I wouldn't be so quick to predict a story, especially mine. I have been known to give twists just for the humor of it. Tee-hee...

aGreatPenName: Why thank you...I'm glad to have the attention of my up-stairs neighbors. I will continue to write in your favor. And also, a VERY belated Happy Holidays to you as well.

Indigo Eyes: Ah, my first reviewer. How I love thee...ahem, anyways. My apologies, I tend to turn into "Shakespearic Terms" when feeling dramatic, as I do now. I try my best to remain serious, while adding in a splash of humor. I may sound dull or dark online, but to be honest, in reality, I am nothing short of a prep. Surprise, surprise.

Yo-sama: Why thank you, my fellow fan-fic writer. You're making me blush. blushes You know, I also have had the pleasure to endure on some of your writing as well. I must say, you do have some great writing skills. Perhaps (When my schedule clears and I'm able to just read fanfiction again) I'll be able to read some more of your writing...I haven't had much time lately. What with debate tournaments and all. But I hope to read more of you as you read of me.

Sakura T: Hey girlfriend! (See what I mean when I say "nothing short of a prep"?) I'm glad you got to read my writing...as I did yours! So, are you going to update The Real Reason or not! I grow weary...ttyl!

Rin Lang: Hi there stranger! I'm glad to see you also enjoy the uncommon TouyaYukina pairing as well...good to see others take an interest in odd shipings...I hope you stick around, I have more for you to read...

I must warn you, this chapter may be a bit short...but then again, I'm typing this part now...so you get the idea. Anyways, it would probably be best if I continued this story, since so many people seem to enjoy it. I should stop stalling...but I love it so much...eh, who am I kidding? It gets old after a while. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 2

_...I walk this lonely road..._

_...The only road that I have ever known..._

Since the dawn of time, man has searched for answers regarding one enigma of our daily lives; Women. It should be no surprise to all of you that woman are a mystery all wrapped within themselves. To a man, it isn't sure how they function or the reasons behind our actions.

In Greek Mythology, women who were of either royal blood or of some holy descent were to be considered higher than the fighting man. A Queen, for example, was much higher than any soldier who took her orders. Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisdom, was said to be born from the head of Zeus. Sources say that Zeus suffered a great headache, which clouded his mind indefinantly. He went down to the stream to relax his mind when his headache ripped apart and out came a beautiful heiress. It was then that his newly founded daughter would be named Athena, Goddess of the Wisdom she had brought her father on that day. When the city of Athens was just a simple town, its said that Zeus went down to the people, and appeared to them, saying:

"My people, do not fear me! For my wishes are of good ones. Today, I command the people of this town to rejoice. For a newly founded Goddess whom is of my blood has been born. And this town is her gift, as she is mine. Today, and always, this town shall be built into a grand Empire known as Athens. And Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Enlightenment, will watch over you, and protect you from all vile creatures that lurk. This city shall grow in her honor, as in yours. Do not fear her cunning mind-her purpose of protection is out of honor and love. As Apollo's sun arises, so do you in the name of Athens, your home. And Athena, your keeper."

In those times, women weren't considered to be 'Ignorant,' 'naive', or 'foolish'. No, they had the same opportunities of a man-if not, less. You see, Polytheism represented Gods and Goddesses in both genders, proving equal opportunity for both. If a man were to defy his wife, the wife could call upon Athena, Aphrodite or even Demeter for guidance. The man, believing in them, would fear a calling from him by them. His knees would buckle to the ground, raise his head to the sky, and beg for forgiveness from these Goddesses. Most men would believe that the reason behind their neglected punishment was that they were either spared, or the Gods didn't find concern in what the man did. This led to more violent attacks against woman, such as rape and murder. But many stopped once they were spared, assuming that the Gods had set them free. The Gods, who ironically, never existed.

Women have been stereo-typed as the greedy, too innocent, too caring/concerning, no emotion type. The image of a woman most of the time doesn't extend out beyond the home or even, in worst cases, the kitchen. They are symbolized as robots; workers of the man and left with no emotion afterward. Is our only goal to keep the house tidy, cook the food for our husband and children, and to degrade ourselves by forcing our bodies into sexual acts for our husbands? Is life really nothing but a game we as a gender is forced to play? Though times have changed since the B.C era, the Middle Ages, and even the Era of Exploration, the fact of the matter still stands. Women's rights in the Spirit world, and the Demon World, are no different than those of the Human world. Women in the Spirit and Demon World may have more power at their fingertips, but power is irrelevant. It's all about control. Men, especially Demon Men, are much more harsher in these two worlds than of our own.

But nevertheless, there still lies the women who aren't afraid to fight. Ones who have the soul of Aphrodite, and the mind of Athena. Though their personalities may tell a different tale, their courage to beat all obstacles with love a friendship, rather than swords and shields is much greater than any S-Class demon to ever exist...

...''Trust me, Yukina, this box is going to help," Botan said heavily, as she carried a large cardboard box down the stairs of the mansion where they lived. Botan had both her arms wrapped around the large box, which appeared to be too much for her to handle. But as this writer wrote before, some women are just too courageous and hard-headed to know when to quit. Botan's biggest worry wasn't the box, but more rather about not tripping down the stairs and letting the box fall down with her. The box covered her sight, which left her to be a blind man walking. Slowly but surely, she took each step carefully.

When Botan reached the final step, she took a soft sigh of relief. It was then that she was able to get a firmer grip on the box, and the box was no longer in her way.

She looked back and forth, unaware of where to set the seemingly large box. She looked to her right...then her left...then her right again. Her headed nodded approvingly, as a tiny smile crept upon her face. She adjusted the box one more time and turned to her right.

When Botan began to walk down to the livingroom, a clear view sight of Yukina formed. There Yukina stood, paused, puzzled about the events occurring right in front of her crimson eyes. Her feet were placed firmly on the last step. Her head tilted upward to enjoy the sights she had seen since she arrived a while back. A soft rose-ish glow was casted from the high window onto her. She blossomed like an angel. An angel meant not to be touched by any man or any woman. Her eye lids closed softly, feeling the soft warmth on her face.

"Yukina!" called Botan from the next room down. "I don't hear your footsteps! Are you coming?"

Yukina jumped back from her dreamy fantasy. She then cleared her voice, nodded approvingly to herself and followed. Clearly, Yukina, could hear Botan going on, even though they were in separate rooms. Yukina assumed that Botan assumed Yukina could hear her. Alas, she could and did. As Yukina approached, Botan's soft voice came in much clearer.

"I'm telling you, this will make your life easier," Botan replied, once again as though she were lifting something heavy. The sound of an empty box had come into play, just as Yukina stepped in and noticed Botan had disapeared.

Yukina's eyes turned to a more confused expression. "Botan?"

"I'm down here," Botan's muttered voice from below the desk. Yukina looked to notice only Botan's feet were down. She was obviously on her belly since Yukina could clearly see the back of her soles. She sounded aggravated, as the sound of rustling wires and equipment left Yukina mystified. "Arg...I hate human by-products..."

"Can I be of some help?" Yukina asked with a smile.

"No, no, I promised the guys I would do this for you. After all, I'm the closest one to knowing how this works-well, besides Yusuke and Kurama, but they aren't here right now."

The ice maiden's eyes drifted to the items above the desk. A flat screen monitor laid atop its stand, shining gloriously. Beside it laid a matching keyboard, and a small black mouse to the right. Yukina stared at these strange objects for whom she had never seen. They left her bewildered. In all her days, never had she seen something so suspicious and beautiful at the same time. This machine was not one she had ever encountered. And yet, it left her with a calm feeling of connection...and confusion, let's not forget confusion.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to do," Yukina confessed with a sigh.

"Ah ha!" Botan said joyfully, just as this machine flashing a few green lights, indicating its power start. "I did it..." Botan pushed herself out from under the desk, and up on her feet. When she arrived, she gently brushed herself off with her feminine fingers, and gently laying them on her hips. She turned to the "machine" with a smile, and then back at Yukina.

"Ta-da!" Botan said cheery, motioning her hands to the "machine".

"Ta-da?" Yukina asked, confused.

"Oh, Yukina," Botan wrapped her arm around her, leading her to the desk chair. "Today's your lucky day. Because I am giving you an opportunity to see the worlds without leaving this chair."

"Um..great," Yukina replied, trying her best to sound both enthused and informed. But truth be told, since it was quite hard to understand a piece of technology that remained unfamiliar to her. Botan gently placed her hands on Yukina's shoulders, guiding her into the chair. It was then that Botan turned the chair, facing to the monitor, causing Yukina to hesitantly look up. "This is very sweet, Botan-um...what is it?"

"It's a piece of technology quite common in the Human World," Botan explained optimistically. "The Humans call it a Computer."

Yukina turned back to the computer, taking observation of the screen changes, as it prepares its warm-up. "Uh-huh...and what would demons call it?"

"A computer," Botan replied, matter-of-factly, then smiling sweetly. "It's a computer everywhere, Yukina, let's try not to make this more complicated." Yukina frowned to herself, now realizing how naive it made her appear.

"Here, place your right hand on this oval-shaped object," Botan explained, gently leaning in, taking Yukina's hand and placing it on the mouse. The ice maiden was quite hesitant, perhaps expecting an electric shock of some kind. "This is called the mouse. It's an electronic

device that controls the coordinates of a cursor on your computer screen as you move it around on a pad." Botan grinned proudly.

"Cursor?"

"Yeah, it's the little arrow on the screen, see? When you move the mouse, you also move the arrow."

"Oh...that's very creative," Yukina commented, nodding approvingly. The room had grew a thick cloud of silence, as Botan the Teacher tried her best patiently to educate young Yukina at the mouse. The crimson eyes drifted downward to the mouse, and there, she noticed to buttons where her index and middle finger laid still. "What are these buttons?"

"Oh, I forgot," Botan's eyes widened at her mistake. Then leaning in, gently over Yukina's left shoulder. "The right button helps you correct spelling errors, retrieve pages and helps you go back. And the left button helps you click on pages, icons, and any other program available."

"What are programs, pages and icons?" Yukina asked, curiously.

"Arggg," Botan sighed in frustration. She placed her fingers through her hair, almost as though she was going to eventually rip it out. Her eyes closed, as her heart mellowed and her breathing returned to normal. She opened her eyes to find Yukina with a devastated expression.

"I'm sorry, Botan," Yukina frowned.

Botan appeared to be taken back. "Wha? No! No-no-no-no, Yukina. It's not you at all. I'm just...not much of a teacher. I never took school, and its so hard to teach someone who's currently in Demon School."

Botan quickly began cocking her head, almost as though she were in search for something. "Uhh..." She gladly made her way to the other side of the desk, where small boxes lay untouched. Many scattered papers of instructions as to how to connect the computer together laid upon the surface, and Botan pushed them aside without hesitation. Under them was a small soft-back book with many grey pages inside. Botan, now pleased, turned around to face Yukina again, this time with a smile. "Here...this is the instruction book. It will have all the information on how to use this. It's much better of a teacher than I am. And it'll even give you pictures to explain in further detail. I know you can be an innocent bookworm, so this should be no problem. This computer will help you with any information you need for your studies. And its plugged into demon internet so it will have be easier to access. I promise."

"Internet?"

Before the blue-haired wonder could reply, the sound of a softly creaking door echoed into the living room where the girls were located. Footsteps and soft voice fluttered in from the doorway.

"That must be the boys, now," Botan told her kindly. "Let's see if we can get one of the guys to help you." Botan turned to the doorway and began walking, leaving Yukina in the other room. Yukina sat by and flipped through the booklet. Botan hummed softly through the hallways, now entering the grand ballroom, where the front door was located. She heard male voices which soon interrupted her hum.

"...And we could be gone for weeks, months, and even..." Yusuke's voice flew into Botan's ears, just as she entered the room. Her purple eyes could clearly see Yusuke and Kuwabara having a conversation as they began walking (no surprise) into the kitchen. Hiei took a different route and decided to walk up the stairs to his room. This leaving Kurama being the least person to walk through, just as Botan approached the door. Normally, Kurama would see Botan's face and smile. However, the news Koenma had given the boys was far more serious than any fake smile that could've been played.

Botan's optimistic smile faded. "What did he say? What's the task?"

Kurama leaned in close to Botan's face, his eyes looking around carefully for anyone uninviting. His voice was soft, but stern. He appeared calm, but saddened. "Itsuki's back."

"Itsuki?" Botan asked, confused. "I'm-going-to-kill-team-Urameshi Itsuki?"

"The same," Kurama whispered softly, nodding slowly. He closed his eyes, not wanting to live in a reality where the past keeps returning to haunt him. And as he looked down, Botan could easily see that there was more to know than meets his pale green eyes.

"Okay, Itsuki's back. Yusuke's defeated him before. He can easily do it again-"

"-No," Kurama shook his head, still lowered. "It's much worse this time..." Kurama looked up at her, taking a deep breath.

"Um, okay, care to explain?"

"Itsuki's got the Juro Gem."

"Juro Gem? That legendary emerald piece?"

Kurama gave one of those expression that can be translated into 'Oh you gotta be kidding me'. "It's not just an emerald piece. It's one of the most rarest jewels ever in existence!"

"So's finding a good man," Botan rolled her eyes accordingly.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at her. "Botan, focus. The Juro Gem is a legend, alright? A LEGEND. Mytholcal scholars would tell stories of it, but would never find it. Thousands of men, much like myself would go on hunts to only come up empty. There is so much applied when you not only find the legend, but are fully able to prove the legend false. I cannot tell you what sacrifices are to be made when you do find it, but I can tell you that Itsuki has it."

"Is he working alone or does he have a group?"

"What do you think?" He replied, matter-of-factly.

"You're right," Botan agreed. "Who's working with him? Do we know?"

Kurama shrugged, shaking his head. "Koenma isn't sure either. But there are five of them, and they go by the name The Juro Five."

Botan sighed. "Alright, so we have one very skilled demon, most likely the leader of this group. Four other possible A-class and possibly S-class demons working with him. And worst of all, they have a Gem that has the ultimate power of immortality and so much more. Tell me, what did Koenma-sama say?"

"What else?" Kurama sighed deeply, rolling his eyes, taking a step back from here. "We have got to find them."

"We? What do you mean we? You don't mean..." Her fingers pointed to her chest, indicating herself. Kurama nodded, trying to smile. "Me? You guys need me?"

"Yes. Your knowledge would be helpful."

Botan didn't know how to react. Truth be told, it wasn't the first time the guys had asked for her help. She's usually on those missions with them anyway. But somehow she knew that this would be a mission unlike no other.

"Okay, I'll go," Botan grumbled, once again dragged into a situation thanks to her good friend, Kurama. "But I'm not happy about it."

Kurama's lips shortened, as he slowly put them together. Hoping that Botan wouldn't hear him under his breath, he replied "Then you aren't going to enjoy what I have to say next..."

Botan's ear perked up. "Hmm? What's that?"

Kurama tried his best to smile and act coyly, but perhaps it was the nervous laughter through his teeth that gave him away. He took his right hand and gently brushed it through his hair, as his left arm went behind his back. Those emerald eyes slowly closed, and Botan meerly glared at the sight of his improvisation.

"Kurama," She folded her arms patiently but not before narrowing her eyes.

"Um...I believe I have some matters to attend to-" Kurama slowly backed away from her, into the dining room.

"-Kurama," Botan took every step forward that Kurama took backward, leaving both with nothing lost, nor gained.

"It was lovely chatting with yo-"

"-Kurama!"

Kurama took his leap of faith and made a run for it up the stairs, leaving Botan in the dust. He could hear her shouts growing faint with every passing step. Aristotle could teach many flights of children and never once set high in the air, much like Kurama. Though it wasn't truly known why Kurama felt the need to be so melodramatic as to literally runaway from Botan. But then again, perhaps it was their connection and how well he knew her and the reaction which he knew would be given that led him to run. Those are just a few options given. I'm just the narrator, it's not like I know.

"Kurama!" Botan grumbled, her fist rolling into balls of furry. To herself, she muttered. "I need to get new friends..."

As silence returned to the room which Botan occupied, it was quickly interrupted by a soft voice-well, a voice that's usually soft, but calling.

"Botan?" Yukina called. "I think the computer's sick."

"Hmm?" Botan asked, not moving from her spot.

"I was reading and a small box appeared on the screen with naked light demons, so I clicked the small X button in the corner like the book says-and it now says I have a computer virus. Can computers get sick?"

"Oh no!"She took off to Yukina, faster than even her ore can travel.

(Sorry, I know its been a while. And I may have rushed it...you probably don't want to read this much anymore. I understand. :( )


End file.
